Konoha's Nightmare Princess
by Hikari Nova
Summary: What would happen if the spirit of Nightmare Moon found Yumeko {Fem naru} on the verge of death and merged with her like she did with Luna? Stay tuned and read to find out ;) On hiatis
1. Chapter 1

Inspiried by Yunalica's The Nightmare in the Leaf

Nightmare Moon floated in the void that the elements of harmony had sent her to after removing her from luna, she didn't didn't know how long it had been ether as she would catch a glimps of other worlds including at least 3 different versions of Equestria .

As she allowed herself to float away another viewing portal of yet another world she heard a faint cry of "ease, I don't want to die,someone help me" followed by what sounding like a foals crying growing fainter, making up her mind the ethral body of nightmare moon became a mist like form and flew into the viewing window and towards the foal that had cried out to be saved.

Yumeko Uzumaki lay on the ground within training ground 44 slowly bleeding out through multiple stab and slash wounds, now normally the kyuubi would be healing her with it's chakra but sadly this time the ninja that had joined in on the 'fox hunt' had been smart enough to apply prisoner sealed to her to stop her from using any chakra including the kyubi's.

As she laid there on the ground Yumeko cried for her life being cut short and on her 6th birthday, out of desperate hope that one of the AnBu that liked her would be near she called out "Someone please, I don't want to die, someone help me" before breaking down and crying once again her cries for help and crying slowly over taxing her lung and causing her to shift her already hurt ribs, slowly her crying become softer as she neared deaths door, but it was at that moment that a cloud that looked to made of stars formed over her and lowered itself towards her claiming to be able to help her if only she would open herself up to it merging with her, and it was out of the primal need to live that Yumeko accepted the offer and it was at that moment things changed and the venetual rise of kohona's Nightmare Princess began but it wouldn't be for many years to come that konoha would know that their so called 'demon brat' or any other unsightly names the civilians have labeled her with that they would know the times changing and the leaders of the elemental nations would feel the reprocussions of nightmare moon and yumeko's plans.

**I hope everyone has enjoyed this 1st chapter it's more or less to feel out if i should keep going or not and i've not watched MLP:FIM in ages but i hoped i got nightmare moon as close to cannon as possible even with her showing a soft side towards children/foals {baby/child ponies and horses}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to who has fav'ed and followed my fic and to be honest i thought that my not having seen MLP in awhile wouldn't messed me up but it seems it hasn't or at least not enough to drive away viewer so thanks everyone ^_^ and here's chapter 2**

_**Line Break**_

Yumeko sat at her seat waiting for her name to be called for her ninjutsu exam to become a kunoichi her slited cyan eyes going over all the others as she smirked to herself as memroies of he past 6 almost 7 years came to her.

{Flashback}

6 and a half year old Yumeko looked at her reflection in her small bathroom's mirror watching as her hair seem to float in a small non-exsisting wind as half her hair seemed to be darkening to a dark red while the other half seems to be llightening to a silvery blue.

"EEP!" Yumeko lets out a startled cry as her hair briefly turned into a floating nebula then back to normal as a laugh echo through her head.

"W...who's there?" Yumeko says as she looks towards her bathroom door before a comforting pressance settled over her.

"Calm young filly I mean you no harm" A voice sounds in her head frightening her even more before the calming pressance strenghtens itself to calm her down.

"W...who are you?" Yumeko says timidly not knowing what was going on or who or what the voice in her head was.

"I am called Nightmare Moon and i'm the one who saved you" The now named Nightmare Moon says in a tone that Yumeko had only herd from mothers to their children before.

{Flashback Kai}

Yumeko looked up as Kiba Inuzaka was called out of the room for his exam as the memory of the day she started talking to her mother figure Nightmare Moon who had when she turned 7 started teaching her who to use the magic she got from Nightmare Moon merging with her was another happy memory.

{Flashback}

7 year old Yumeko sat infront of the book Nightmare Moon had her put on her kitchen table before nightmare Moon's voice sounded in her head.

"Now Yumeko I want you to focus on your magic that you got from me and use it to lavitate the book" Nightmare moon says as she watches from the mindscape copy of the castle she used to inhabit with her sister celestia before she was banished to the moon.

{Flashback Kai}

It had taken Yumeko 2 months to be able to find and use her magic without accidentally tapping into her chakra but after that Nightmare Moon had taught her more and more magic, yumeko looks up as some no name sasuke fangirl was called out and noticed that it was only herself sasuke uchiha and ino yamanaka her smirk turning in a full blown grin as she thought about what she had done yesterday.

{Flashback}

12 year old Yumeko looked up at the mid day sun and smirked.

'Are you sure i'll be able to do it mother?'Yumeko asks her mother figure Nightmare Moon who only smirks at her daughter figure/apprentice.

"Yes dear daughter I'm sure as my powers have finally merged enought with yours for you to try to raise the moon" Nightmare Moon says as the purple nearly black nebula like glow forms around her hands as she focuses all her magic on raising the moon as sweat dripped down her forehead the sky darkened as the moon was moved in front of the sun causing a solar eclipse, dropping to her knees panting Yumeko looks up as the moon slowly lowers ending the eclipse she had caused before smiling even through her tirednessbefore she feels a tingling sensation on her arm near her shoulder before a small flash of sparkles appears before fading a moment later leaving a copy of nightmare moons cutie mark on her arm making her smile along with her mother figure.

"Yumeko the fact that you managed to get a cutie mark means that more then just my magic has merged with you as it means that my alicorn DNA has also been merging with you so it's possible that you will eventually stop aging depending on how much we merge" Nightmare says as she sends feelings of love and comfort to the growing filly that shes has all but adopted as her own

{Flashback Kai}

Yumeko looks up at the door as her name is called before she walks out the door of the classroom and follows her teacher Iruka to the room that held the ninjutsu exams in.

"Alright Yumeko please make 3 clones to pass the exam" Iruka says as Mizuki smiled but not in a nice way while Yumeko just smirks as a faight glow covers her hands as she forms the ram handsign to make it look like a jutsu when she was really using magic.

"Clone" Yumeko says calmly as 3 magical ilussion clones form not that her 2 sensei's could tell as it looked like she had used the clone jutsu.

"Congradulations Yumeko you pass" Iruka says as he holds out the headband with the konoha symbol on it to yumeko who takes it and walks out only barely hearing that she needed to return in 3 days time for her team assiangment.

_**Line Break**_

Yumeko smirked as she switched the konoha plate from the blue cloth onto a black one before her smirk turns into a evil looking smile worthy of her mother fiure.

"Soon mother once my magic is strong enough eternal night will come and maybe one day we'll be able to return to your homeworld of Equestria" Yumeko says as her mother laughs in approval.

_**Line Break**_

**I hope everyone likes this chapter and i added afew flashbacks in there also please let me know who you think Yumeko should be on a team with along with her sensei should be and remember I may or may not change how someone behaves as remember Yumeko's had nightmare Moon raising her since she was 6 years old.**


	3. Chapter 3 PT1 & small AN

_**I would like to say thanks to OracionMist who made the cover pics for both Konoha's Nightmare Princess and Tsukihime Uzumaki: Legacy of Saturn and Moon i would also suggest looking at her fics as she does have some very nice naruto crossover fics on her profile ^_^**_

**{Line Break}**

The Hokage and the joninselected to take on genin teams watched the exams via the cyrystal ball that the Hokage usedfor his telescopic viewing jutsu{SP?} each making a comment here and there about how well the different students does many being the amount or uchiha fangirls there seem to be in the academy once the last student had finished the exams the Hokage stoped the jutsu and folded her fingers together while looking at the jonin in his office.

"So is there an comments about any of the potental genin that just finished the academy exams before we get to making the teams?" the Hokage sarutobi hiruzen asks while his thoughts lingered on the young girl that once was like a grand-daughter to him.

"Hokage-sama" Kakashi speaks up gaining the Hokage's attention "Yes Kakashi?" Hirusen states as he comes out of his own thoughts.

"Have any of the med-nins found why Yumeko's appearance has changed?" Kakashi asks but the 'is it because of the kyuubi was left unsaid.

"They seem to think it's a new bloodline awakening as their latest test was to check for kekkei genkai and what ever has caused her appearance to change will pass on to her children but as of yet they don't have all the anwsers, but it's not the Kyuubi that i know for a fact as the hyuuga med-nins{1} that have checked up on her have stated that the Kyuubi's chakra has slowly been pushed out of her chakra network, I even had Jiraiya look over her seal and he's stated that it's sealed so tightly that he doubts that she'll ever be able to tap into it yet alone use it's chakra" Hizen says with a sigh as he watchs the jonin seem happy that they didn't have to worry about the kyuubi breaking free.

"Now then let's talk about the teams and who wants who" Hiruzen says all the while wondering what happened all thos years ago when Yumeko stated distancing herself from everyone around her.

**{Line Break}**

Yumeko spent the days between the exam and the Genin teams being announced to the new Genin being helped by her adoptive mother nightmare moon in the useage of magic more so the illusions she can make with them.

On the day of the team announcements Yumeko yawned softly having been up for the past 2 hours letting her connection of the moon grow as she actively trying to influance the moon with it before the sun started to raise.

"Carefull Yumeko you don't want to exhaust yourself so much that you sleep the day away as you don't have royal guards to protect you like celestia and I did before my being sealed on the moon and eventually banished from equestria" Nightmare Moon says to her adoptive daughter not wanting to ruin any of their plans let alone her own due to her daughters overeagerness to learn magic.

'I know mother' Yumeko says tiredly is alil grumpy at her very slow progresse with her mgaic outside of the illusions and her connection to the moon was so little she felt like she was fighting another being for control each time she tried to influance the lunar cycle.

**{Line Break}**

**A/N the 3rd chapter is being split into 2 parts mainly because i want to get this chapter out just incase i loses my net *curses the bank for not sending my net bill payments to the internet company* hopefully if i do it'll be fore at most a month.**

**P.S took so long to get even this lil bit out as for the past lil while i've been dealing with a chest cold.**

**Edit 5\13\2015: fixed a typo that i spoted while re-reading what i've wrote to come up with a chapter for this in between my writing my 2 HP/MGLN fics**


	4. Hiatus

due to my mother not paying the power bill the power is set to be cut so i'm putting my fics on hiatus right now **sorry everyone! T_T**

I will take this down when i have an actual chapter for the fic


	5. Update

okay good news everyone!

...

...

...

...

..

.

I managed to get my power bill fixed away so i'll still be around to post my fics :)

Please note the following fics for their status:

Artifical Intelligence: HP/MGLN {Active with chapter 4 being slowly writen as i gets my ideas together in a way that it comes out good and not a mess or turning the fic into crack}

Tome of the Twilight Heaven: HP/MGLN {Active still trying to fit together an idea for chapter 3}

Konoha's Nightmare Princess: Naruto/MLP {Semi-Active}

Legeacy of Saturn: Naruto/SM {Hiatus}

Legacy of Saturn and Moon: Naruto/SM {Discon'ed pending re-write}

Please note the following fic is an idea i'm playing with and might put up {It's also a challange to any who wants to try it out}:

Luna Potter: Daughter of the Huntress: HP/PJO:  
It's a fem harry daughter of artemis fic. Artemis blessed Lily {in a Ritual due to a spell from a death eater making her barran and she wants a child} in a way that both she and lily would be fem harry's parents but used james as a catalist to create her with fem harry being a potter in magic only as Artemis's blessing on lily for her to have a child would remove any form of male genes from fem harry making her Artemis's 1st demi-god child.

Please PM me if you tries the HP/PJO idea/challange


	6. Chapter 4

**Hikya everyone i've finally gotten my muse for the next chapter of KNP so i hope you all enjoys it :)  
{Line Break}**

Yumeko watched as the other genin hopefulls talked to eachother all unaware that they still needed to pass the jounin sensei test having had the foresight over the few years to watch the different jounin give their tests during the break between each school year with the break being only 2 weeks to get the failed genin enrolled in ether the civillian schools or cycled back into the ninja academy.

'You know mother i'm suprised that none of these dim witted humans have thought to watch the older genin when they went for their final genin tests' Yumeko says to her mother having stoped thinking of herself as a full human seeing as she had enough pony DNA to cause her to get a copy of her mothers cutie mark.

"Indeed my daughter they do seem to not think that far ahead" Nightmare moon states as she observes the room through Yumeko's eyes while the daily uchiha fan-girl fight over who sat down next to the brroding emo even tho there was a seat on both sides of him causing Yumeko to smirk and state "Why do you fan-girls always forget there's a seat on the other side of him?" with her smirk turning into a grin as the fan-girl fighting increased for both seats to be taken.

**{Line Break}**

Iruka looked over the students as he prepaired to list off the genin team assignments along with who their jounin sensei's will be with his gaze lingering on Yumeko as he thought sadly about the duel toned hair girl and how she had slowly changed from a happy go lucky child to a cold and distance preteen who looked at others with distain{SP?} almost like she thought herself above them.

Yumeko looked up when she felt someone staring at her and her cyan slited eyes locked onto the chunin sensei Iruka's as she sneered at him when she saw pity in his eyes, 'he better call out the teams soon' Yumeko thinks to herself while her hair in her annoyed state flashes briefly into a nebula state like her mother nightmare's before she takes a deep breath and calms herself to regain control of her emotions to keep her true nature secret but in the span of the 3 seconds she needed to calm herself only Iruka and the ever lazy Shikamaru Nara noticed her hair's change of state.

**{Line Break}**

Yumeko stared at her sensei kakashi who was 3 hours late meaning she was in a bad mood having been left alone with a fangirl and a emo with a brother fetish and now here she was siting on the academy roof as her sensei and so called team-mates stared at her waiting for her to introduce herself as she got nothing other then her sensei saying his name sakura being a sasuke fangirl and sasuke clearly stating he has major mental issues that she may use against him when it came time for her to set her plans into motion.

"Well?" Kakashi asks while watching the daughter of his late sensei the 4th hokage Minato Namikaze while trying not to flintch at the unerving and unblinking stare from her slited cyan eyes.

"Yumeko Uzumaki" Yumeko states while she keeps staring at kakashi.

"are you going to finish it Yumeko?" Kakashi asks trying not to show he was un-nerved by her stare.

"That's all you need to know after all you only told us you name" Yumeko states cooly with a slight smirk causing kakashi to blink before noticing Yumeko's smirk turning triumphant{SP?} at him blinking and breaking their staring contrest.

Kakashi sighs while putting his ihca ihca book away "Meet at training ground 7 tomorrow morning at 7AM and don't eat breakfeast or you'll be sick" before vanishing via shunshin{SP?}

**{Line Break}**

**That it for that chapter now should i do the bell test and part of the land of waves mission or should i skip straight to the land of waves mission?**

**Edit: Fixed an error that was pointed out and the possible correction of a word i'm not sure of the spelling for**


	7. Chapter 5

Yumeko arrived at training ground 7 5 minutes before 10AM after having a full breakfeast and a well rested sleep minus her adoptive mother Nightmare Moon using her magic through her to give her Sensei bad dreams.

"YUMEKO YOUR LATE! SENSEI SAID TO BE HERE AT 7AM!" Came the shout of the pink haired fangirl causing Yumeko to blink and pull out her earplugs.

"Wow...I wonder if Iwa herd you? I mean I herd you clear as day with earplugs in my ears" Yumeko says sounding both distured and amased at the fangirl's ability to yell but before anything else could be said their sensei Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry i'm late but a black cat walks infront of mean causing me to take the long way and then i had to help this night old lady with her groceries and wouldn't let me leave till i had a cup of tea with her" kakashi says lazily.

"LIER! AND YOUR LATE SENSEI!" came the shout of the pink haired howley monkey fangirl causing Yumeko to hold her ears before asking "Sensei can i PLEASE go get my ears healed...their bleeding" Yumeko showed Kakashi her not bloody hands with a sigh kakashi goes through some handsigns before they glow green and starts healing Yumeko's ears.

"You're lucky i know some Medical-jutsu Yumeko-chan" Kakashi says with a bright voice and a eye smile.

"Whatever let's just get this test done." Yumeko says once her ears are healed.

"Right" Kakashi says taking out a alarm clock to the annoyance of sasuke and sakura or as yumeko calls them Emo with a brother fetish and pink hair Howler monkey, Kakashi then holds up 2 bells saying "now you 3 got untill noon to get hese bells" here Yumeko covers her ears already knowing what was going to happen "the ones without a bell will go back to the academy"

"BUT SENSEI THERE'S ONLY 2 BELLS!" shouted sakura causing Kakashi to wince as alittle bit of blood drips from his ears along with Yumeko's dispite her covering them with her hands.

"Healing please" Yumeko says to kakashi who nods, I mean really do the hanruno's weaponize their voices or something to get them that loud?

"Now that we got the healing from un-needed ear damnage done" Kakashi sends Sakura a glare when she starts to open her mouth "Unless you can talk like a normal person please don't speak Sakura" getting said girls/pink haired howler monkey's mouth to shut as she huffs as if Kakashi had insulted her or something.

"Now even tho we wasted needed time healing from un-needed ear damnage you still only got untill noon to get the bells...so BEGIN" Kakashi says causing the other 2 to run into the treeline to hide while Yumeko just stares flatly at Kakashi.

"This test in teamwork isn't going to work out as the Emo with a brother fetish won't work with anyone and the Pink haired howler monkey will do anything said emo tells her to over anyone else and would sooner cheer from the sidelines then do actual work" Yumeko says as she starts walking away while tossing her Hiate to kakashi "So I might as well just quit now as there is no way this team'll work out."

**{Line Break}**

"You played them very well Yumeko" came Nightmare's voice as Yumeko walked back towards her aparment building as she sighed slightly.

'will the plan work tho mother?' Yumeko asks Nightmare moon who just smirks at her daughter.

"Of course it will and if it doesn't. No skin off of our flanks" Nightmare says as she lets her mind drift back to what she normally thinks about when Yumeko didn't need her namely the force that fights them whenYumeko tris to raise the moon.

**{Line Break}**

Hiruzen Sarutobi let out a small sigh as kakashi arrives...late as useual.

"Now that we are here why don't we see how the team tests went" Hiruzen says getting a nod from the collected jounin many of whom was tired from standing in place while waiting for kakashi to arrive.

"Team 1, Failed"

Team 2, Failed"

team 3, Passed but will need at least a full year to retrain them...Hokage-sama please look into the academy as my team almost failed because of the kunochi being nothing but a fangirl who was whining about not being on the same team as the uchiha"

"Noted and i will" Hiruzen says with a sigh wondering how bad things must really be.

"team 4, Failed"

Team 5, Failed"

"Team 6, Failed"

Team 7, Failed" Kakashi says with a sigh before adding "Sasuke is a Egotistical Lone Wolf that is clearly a high flight risk, Sakura...useless fangirl...Hokage-sama do the haruno's weaponize their voices somehow?" Kakashi asks the Hokage.

"I don't really know Kakashi why do you ask?" Hiruzen says while Kakashi winces slightly and rubs phantom pains from his ears.

"Sakura forced me to heal Yumeko's ears 2 times because she ruptued Yumeko's ear drums with her yelling" Kakshi states flatly before adding "And she did the same to me at least 2 times...I might need to see a med-nin to make sure my ears are healed fully..."

With a sigh Kakshi places a hiate on the hokage's desk "Yumeko resigned after the test started as i quote _"This test in teamwork isn't going to work out as the Emo with a brother fetish won't work with anyone and the Pink haired howler monkey will do anything said emo tells her to over anyone else and would sooner cheer from the sidelines then do actual work" _and right after that she started to walk away only tossing me her hiate as a side thought" Kakashi says "I would suggest putting her under an apprenticeship with someone and to have someone evalurate Sasuke as he's purely revenge driven"

With a sigh Hiruzen nods and motions to Kurenai to go next.

"Team 8, Passed with flying colors hokage-sama"

"Team 10, Passed Pops"

"Very well and the concerns made here will be looked at. For now your all dismissed" hiruzen says as he stares at Yumeko hiate on his desk.

**{Line Break}**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and please note I may change the fic's title from Konoha's Nightmare Princess mainly because i'm kinda up in the air as it was on if i'll have Yumeko trained under someone like Anko or not.**


	8. poll

in case no one bothered to look at my profile today is the last day to vote on the poll I got posted


End file.
